


Time Takes All

by Silver_Eyed_Dreamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Frisk, Frisk/Oc - Freeform, Frisk/Sans - Freeform, Immortality, OC, Pacifist Route, Post-Game, Sad Ending, Sans/Frisk - Freeform, Unrequited Love, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Eyed_Dreamer/pseuds/Silver_Eyed_Dreamer
Summary: The monsters have been released from the Underground, and are planning on making peace with the humans. Frisk promises to be the ambassador of the Underground residents, and as the years go by, the humans and monsters slowly become friends again. Frisk continues to be the ambassador for the monsters, learning more about her friends and herself as she gets older. Sans has had feelings for her for awhile, and he's been afraid to confess them to her. But he'll have to soon, because while Frisk grows older, gets married, has children, and lives her life, he stays young.





	1. Freedom Day

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't set in modern earth. It is set in an entirely different alternate Earth that is called the "Ground." Time set: probably the 80's or 90's (just think of it like Earth, all the old movies, technology, just not the same history or name. Like in Doctor Who when they went to an alternate universe, and everything was the same but different.) And the day that the monsters broke the barrier is known as "Freedom Day." Also, Sans is immortal (as well Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, pretty much all monsters), or can live for a ridiculously long time (give or take 20,000 years). And Frisk starts off thirteen in the story, and Sans looks like (as much as a skeleton can look like) he's seventeen.  
> 
> And now, on with the story!

      The sun was bright. So bright that Sans had to squint his eye sockets to stop the glaring light. Papyrus, somehow doing it while Sans was marveling at the beauty of a sunrise for the first time, had already run off to greet the humans, and Sans was trying his best to catch up to him. Sans saw a downhill shortcut (or at least thought that he could get to Papyrus faster if he reached the bottom first) and took it, going much faster than he planned. He was unable to teleport right next to Papyrus due to them being in an entirely new world, and he needed to know the layout of the land in order to teleport. That was why, due to him living down there nearly his entire life, he could get anywhere in the Underground. From the Hotland sentry point to Grillby's, from anywhere really.        
  Sans's thoughts were broken when, suddenly, a thick brown tree appeared in his way, and Sans hit his head with a loud BONK. Sans heard a sickening crack follow, and he was instantly overcome with dizziness. He felt himself fall onto the ground, the soft warm grass comforting him rather than the brutal coldness of the soft snow. Trying to recover from the dizziness, he tried to get up, but felt a sharp pain in his head, and his vision was somehow coated red. He fell back into the loose embrace of the grass. He felt strangely tired, and like he was floating rather than lying down. His head was extremely light. Maybe he should just close his eyes...

     "Sans!"

      Sans faintly heard someone yell his name. It sounded like it was being muffled by a pillow. It sounded sort of familiar. Did Papyrus turn around and find him? Papyrus could carry him, so Sans, once again, tried to fall asleep...

 "Sans!"

    There was that voice again. It seemed nearer this time, almost like the caller was getting closer to him. He could tell that it wasn't Papyrus. The voice was too high pitched to be Papyrus. And much too soft. Sans tried to figure out who was calling his name, but he couldn't tell. His head was too dizzy.

     "Sans!"

      The owner of the voice, he could tell, was much closer, however it still sounded muffled. Twisting his head left and right, trying to find the source.

      Left.

      Right.

      Left.

      Right.

      Left... There was someone coming his way. 

      Squinting to see if his blurry red vision would clear up a bit, he could see a little girl running towards him. She was wearing a sweater that was striped a faint blue and bright purple and was way too big for her. She was also wearing a pair of shorts that matched the blue color of her sweater, and underneath them a pair of pitch black leggings. She wore brown sneakers that were very worn from running. She had brown hair that tickled her shoulders with their tips, and bangs that almost covered her worry-filled, hazel-green eyes.

      "Frisk." Sans moaned, trying to sit up again, but the pain in his skull spiked again, and he found himself lying back down on the ground.

      "Sans! What happened?! Your skull is cracked and you're bleeding badly!" Frisk said, kneeling down next to Sans.

      "I just hit my head on the tree in front of me. It's nothing serious." Sans said deliriously, smiling sleepily at her.

      "Sans, your skull is cracked open! Blood is covering half of your face!"

      "I'm going tibia ok." Sans joked, laughing at his bad pun, but it quickly became a groan when he moved his head.

      "No jokes now! Stay still." Frisk ordered, placing her head on Sans's wound. Instantly, a warmth encased Sans's head, and he couldn't help but relax, sighing in relief. Frisk smiled, and carefully   finished the healing process. After she was done, Sans's dizziness faded away and he quickly sat up.          
  Looking at Frisk, he was about to tell her thank you when suddenly, his heart skipped a beat at the sight of her. The sunlight made her coffee colored skin glow slightly, and the shadows shaped her face in an ever-so elegant way. There was a small glint of life in her eyes that made her seem all the more enthusiastic and pretty. Sans blushed slightly, his cheek-bones turning a light cyan blue. Frisk, not taking notice, placed both of her hands on the sides of his face, making him blush even more. Leaning towards him, she gently placed her lips where Sans's wound had been. Sans's heart stopped for a short moment, his breathing almost hitching. He felt incredibly warm, especially his cheeks. When Frisk's parted from his head, he tried his best to look as inconspicuous as possible. He wasn't succeeding very much. However, Frisk didn't notice.

      "Wh-why'd you do that?" Sans asked, mentally kicking himself for stuttering slightly. Frisk merely smiled. It was her special smile, the one that was small and almost noticeable, with only a tiny bit of her teeth showing. Sans tried so hard to not look at her directly, in fear that his blushing would become so hard, Frisk would notice.

      "Toriel once told me that a kiss would always make a wound feel better." Frisk said, her smile not escaping her lips. Sans didn't understand what was going on. Why was he feeling this way? He never felt this way when he first met Frisk, and he still didn't feel this way through her journey. Sure, when Frisk saved him, his brother, and his friends, he felt some weird feeling when he looked at her during the sunrise, but it wasn't as strong as it was now. Sans thoughts were broken once again when he felt Frisk's hands leave the sides of his face. She stood up, and offered a hand to Sans, who hesitantly took it. She helped him up with surprising strength, and Sans found himself uncomfortably close to Frisk's face. Sans quickly took a step back, and looked away. Frisk was about to turn and run down to the nearby human village, when Sans stopped her.

      "Uh...Frisk?" He asked.

       Frisk turned around, waiting for the question that Sans was about to ask. 

      "Do you know what this feeling is? It almost feels like I'm happy, but this feels better. It feels like my heart is floating in my chest. And it happened when you came. Do you know what this feeling is?" Sans wanted to ask. But he asked something else instead.

      "How... will the village react to seeing...Papyrus?"

       Frisk eyes seemed to widen, and her face grew into one of fear.

      "We need to stop him! Quickly!" Frisk nearly screamed, running down the hill. Sans followed her, that strange feeling in his chest remaining.


	2. 2 Years After Freedom Day

      "Why is it that you, as well as your followers, believe that it is an acceptable concept to give monsters the right to vote, Miss Frisk?" The Judge Marie asked, pushing her massive glasses back up her hawk nose for the tenth time. Frisk, who has been sitting patiently during the long, incomprehensible drone of why monsters SHOULDN'T vote from the arguing case, quietly stood up. The humans who were agreeing with Frisk about Monster rights were about to shout and cheer for her, but were instantly quieted down when Judge Marie gave all of them a glaring look.

      "Thank you, your honor. As you must all know, the Ground Constitution states this: 'Us, the people of the Ground, so to make the perfect order, justice, tranquility, welfare, and protect our blessings of liberty, establish this Constitution for the Ground.' It says 'Us, the people.' Not 'Us, the humans.' It is talking about all of the people of this Great Nation. The people who are born into it, live in it, work for it, protect it, and die in it. Now, people might think that since it says 'people,' it means Humans. However, that is not the definition of people. The definition of people is: 'the entire body of persons who constitute a community, tribe, nation, or other group by virtue of a common culture, history, or religion.' The monsters are part of this Nation, and there is nothing that can change that." With that, Frisk quickly sat down, her face calm and relaxing.

      The trial went on, and the Judge chose to let Monsters have the right to vote. Frisk's side was so excited, they ignored Judge Marie's glare and continued to cheer, even when Frisk left the room and walked outside. In the corner of her eye, Frisk saw a skeleton wearing a sky-blue hoodie that was unzipped and had a hood that had fur rimming the edge, and a plain white t-shirt underneath, as well as a pair of black sporty shorts (which seemed suitable for the summer weather). His shoes were black running shoes that seemed a bit too big for his feet. He was balancing a small bone on the tip of his index finger, not even paying attention to how well he was doing. Frisk couldn't help but smile at the sight of a good friend of hers waiting right here for her during the entire Court session. Monsters weren't allowed to be part of the jury yet, which is what Frisk wanted to work on next, as well as equal pay and equal court sessions for accused monsters. Sans stared at her and smiled back. He looked the exact same as he did when they first met. However, she looked very different than what she did two years ago. Her features have become more noticeable, and her face and figure were the right size for a teen. Her hair was pulled up into a elegant bun, and she had he bangs pinned back with a fancy hair clip that Sans had given her for her fourteenth birthday. It was styled to look like a bone, which didn't exactly go with her outfit of a black long-sleeved court-worthy dress, black tights, and black high heels. She also had a special charm bracelet that she had made, and every single charm was a face of every monster in the Undergound. There was a Froggit, Whimsum, Aaron (ugh), Vulkin, Papyrus, Toriel, Asriel, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, and more. There was even a little Sans charm on it, although his charm was blue like his jacket while everyone else was a plain silver. 

       Sans made the bone disappear into the thin air, and walked towards Frisk.

      "So, how'd it go?" Sans asked, trying his best to sound nonchalant. Frisk's smile turned into a happy grin, and Sans felt himself beginning to blush. Frisk just looked so beautiful, with the sunlight making her hair shine, and her face bright with happiness. 

      "Monsters officially have the right to vote!" Frisk nearly screamed. Sans felt his grin grow wider, a chuckle escaped his mouth. Frisk suddenly grabbed his hands with her own, and began to jump with excitement, although she didn't jump that high due to her high heels. Sans was surprised by her sudden change of personality. When she walked in, she seemed like someone who was way too mature for her age, but when she came out, she acted like her old, giddy, carefree nature. Sans was blushing even harder at her touching him, but his hood was pulled over his head, so she couldn't see. Sans couldn't help but feel happy for her.

      "Next I'm gonna try and see if monsters can get better jobs, and see if I can get them the right to marry humans." Frisk said with giddy anticipation. The last one made Sans soul skip a tiny beat, which made him blush even more. Frisk giggled slightly at his bright blue cheekbones, and Sans couldn't help but laugh as well. But that happy moment was quickly cut short when a pair of people walked up to them, a look of anger hidden in their eyes. Frisk quickly let go of Sans hands, and stood up straight, giving the group a small glare of her own. Sans just stood beside her, wondering who this strange group in both suits and natural clothing was.

       "Can I help you?" Frisk asked, her face showing a calm demeanor that Sans couldn't help but admire. He felt eyes staring at him, and he looked to see half of the group was looking him up and down, a disgusted look covering their faces at the sight of his skeletal legs, hands, and face. Sans felt uncomfortable under their glares, so he looked away. Frisk took notice, and tried to gain back their attention.

      "I said can I help you?" She asked once again. A lady in the front of the group looked at Frisk, who was nearly a foot taller than her with her high heels.

       "No. I don't think that you can help us. If anything, I believe that you are actually hindering us." The lady said. Her voice was quite deep for a lady, and seemed very serious. Quite the exact opposite of Frisk's higher-pitched, silvery voice. 

       "And how is it that I am hindering you and any progress that you and your companions have?" Frisk asked once again, acting like there wasn't a problem at all or that this conversation was even that important. The group seemed annoyed at Frisk's attitude towards them,

      "I think you know perfectly what you're doing that is "hindering" us, bitch." One of the men said to Frisk in a threatening tone. Sans was about to lift his hand to flick it across his left eye in order to awaken his full power, but was quickly stopped when Frisk raised a hand in front of Sans, telling him to not do anything. The group noticed Frisk's diversion of attention, and looked at Sans. Sans could almost see the revolt in their eyes.

      "Why do you have this Hun follow you around and taint your humanely presence?" The lady in front asked, her nose crinkling in disgust. Sans instantly wanted to use his power to send her flying in the air for that insult. Hun was a word that meant a reckless or uncivilized destroyer, and was usually used as a hateful term for monsters. There were other words that were hurtful to monsters, but this one was the most hateful besides "degenerate.*" Frisk looked sternly at Sans, helping him calm down slightly, however, he had his hand resting on his opposite shoulder so he could release his power in one swift movement.

      "This is Sans the skeleton. He has been my friend for many years, and I would prefer that you wouldn't call him, or any other monster that distasteful word." Frisk said calmly, however you could see the burning of hatred in her eyes at hearing such a horrible name directed towards her friend. 

       Sans felt even more admiration towards Frisk. How she was able to stay calm underneath the glaring of many monster oppressors that were likely twice her age, he couldn't figure out. Meanwhile, many of the other group were slowly starting to grow angrier and angrier.

      "Is there anything that I can help you with?" Frisk asks once again.

      "... No, I believe that you can't." The lady said, and she and her group began to walk away. Frisk and Sans were just about to leave themselves, when Sans noticed that the group was whispering to each other, and were looking at him again.

\------

*Degenerate: to fall below a normal or desirable level in physical, mental, or moral qualities.


	3. Part 1

Sans and Frisk were watching her favorite movie, Alien, as a bit of a celebratory gift for having monsters earn the right to vote. It wasn't anything like a super fancy meal, but Frisk wanted to relax and have some time with her closest friend Sans. Sans wanted to spend some time with her as well, but he wished that his brother Papyrus, or Monster Kid, heck even annoying dog were here so that he wouldn't be feeling this strange feeling in his chest again. Even Toriel wasn't there, and decided to go out on a date with Asgore. He should ask Alphys about this weird feeling, see if it's a medical condition or something. They had ordered a pizza to come by later that night, so they had nothing to do but sit and watch the movie together. Frisk was sitting right next to Sans, leaning her head gently onto his shoulder. She also had her hands resting on his stomach due to him lying down more than sitting up on the couch. It was meant as only a friendly gesture, but Sans was feeling very uncomfortable, and that strange feeling in his chest was very strong. Frisk couldn't see because she was focusing on the movie and the room was dark, but Sans cheeks were a very bright blue. The movie was at the point where the Alien was fully grown into its unusual, spider-like/lizard-like form, and was attacking everybody when suddenly, the doorbell rang. Assuming it was the pizza man, Frisk was about to get up when Sans put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll get it. It's no big deal. Although I might give him too much of a tip, because I have no brains for math." Sans said, pointing at his skull and quickly letting go of her shoulder when she looked up at him with a small "thank you" sort of smile. Sans quickly walked out of the room, not wanting to see him in this weird state. Walking towards the front door, he felt the strange feeling go away slightly. Once he reached his destination, Sans could hear scuffling feet on the other side. He could tell that the deliverer was impatient, so he decided to give more of a tip so as to say sorry for making him wait. Gripping the brass door knob, he twisted it opened the door to see... Four men in full dark clothing, and wearing masks that were shaped like skulls. Sans was about to ready his left eye when one of the men charged at him and hardly hit him in the head. Sans fell back hard, his head incredibly dizzy. He felt hands grab his arms, and roughly pull him up. 

"Sans?" 

He could hear Frisk upstairs, curious about what was happening downstairs. The men wasted no time. They dragged Sans out of the house, and shoved him into a car that was parked in front of the house. Throwing him in, there were other people that were inside the car that put a black sack over his head and ropes around his wrists and ankles. He heard others get in the car. He couldn't use his eye because his hands were tied, so he couldn't activate it. And even if he could, he couldn't use it because he couldn't see. 

"Sans!"

Frisk's scream was the last thing Sans heard before he was hit on the head again and lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this one was short, but I didn't want to drag it out, and I also didn't want to make it too long by combining two parts.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, sorry if the paragraphing is weird. I have to type this on my IPad because my laptop broke


	4. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is torture in this chapter, just FYI

When Sans regained consciousness, everything was still black. He was having a hard time breathing, and there was something rough rubbing against his face, so he could tell that the cloth was still over his face. Moving around, he felt that the ropes were still around his wrists, but they were attached to something cold and metallic. A chair. Sans heard faraway footsteps come closer, and lifted his head to see who it was. Not that he could see. But he was soon able to as the sack was removed from his head. He was stuck in a small, metal room. And it was the same men that had taken him in the first place. They were still wearing their black clothes and skull-masks. He looked at all four men, hoping that he didn't look scared. In fact, he didn't feel all that scared. As long as Frisk and Papyrus weren't hurt or in danger, then he doesn't care about what happens to him. But that could be a bad thing, because he would need a strong enough emotion for his eye to activate automatically. They could tell that he wasn't scared, and he could tell without seeing their faces that they were upset he wasn't. One of them walked up close to Sans and bent down so that they were face to face. There was a hole in the mask so that the human could breathe, and he could see that his lips were pursed together in hate. 

"Don't give me that sternum look, it makes me feel uncomfortable." Sans joked,flashing a bony smile at him. In response to the horrible pun, the man punched him squarely in the head. It wasn't enough force to crack his skull, but it still hurt.

"Don't speak unless you're spoken to, Hun." He said, and went back into the clustered group. 

"Seems like you all have a bone to pick with me." Sans said again, not taking the warning as granted. One of the men was about to walk and hit him again, but another, possibly the leader, stopped him. 

"Let him enjoy his humor while it lasts." His voice had a bit of a hiss to it like a snake, which made his bones tingle with a feeling that left him all too uncomfortable. The man noticed, and smiled, the mask slightly limiting it. He himself knelt down and placed his hand on Sans's head like a father to a child. San's recoiled at the touch, but the man's hand wouldn't move off of his head. 

"You know who we are, Hun?" The man said in his snake-like voice, moving his hand on Sans's skull back and forth, causing a rough noise to be made. The other men recoiled at their supposed leader's action. Sans tried his best to not act the same. 

"Men trying to dress up as me for Halloween? 'Cause if you are, then it's a good start. You just have to get rid of the whole black clothing thing." Sans replied. No one reacted to his statement. The leader removed his hand from Sans's head and just looked at him. 

"We're known as the Hunters. Our purpose is to make sure that filthy beings like you know your place." He said calmly. Sans tried his best to seem calm under these conditions. He had heard about the Hunters. People who disrespected monster so severely that they would even hang monsters out on display or leave their dust on the road with their symbol of a severed monster head carved into the ground. They would also make examples of humans who liked and supported monsters. They didn't kill them, but they would leave them in a scarred state. And the one human that they hate above everyone else was Frisk. Sans was about to retort with another bad pun when the leader interrupted him.

"Now that you know at least something about us, let us learn something about you." 

One of the men in the back handed the leader a small file, which he took. Opening the folder, San could see that the folder said on the front "Sans Gaster." 

"Sans Gaster, age unknown. Gender, male. Species, Monster. Type of monster, Skeleton. One of the first monsters to surface on Freedom Day. Has a younger brother named Papyrus Gaster, and a deceased father named Wing Ding Gaster, a.k.a W.D. Gaster. Has immense power, but hardly ever activates it. Power originates from soul and is conducted through his left eye. Uses it, but not to its full potential."

As the leader was reading out the file, Sans started to become scared. This group knew everything about him. From his own identity, to his family and friends.

"Here's my favorite part. Has only 1 HP." the leader reads, over enunciating the last two words. He closed the file with a dull snap, and handed it back to the group. He stood up to look down at Sans with a menacing glare.

"Well, if you're just gonna' kill me and put me on display, then just do it already." Sans said. He could feel sweat drip coldly down his cervical vertebrae.

"Now why would we do that?" The leader said, placing his hands on his knees and leaning forward so that his face was level with Sans, acting like he was talking to a child.

"You're best friends with Frisk. So that means you mean something to her. If we lose you, then we have no way to stop her." He said. Suddenly he snapped his fingers, and a man appeared out of the shadows of the dark room, carrying a grill with iron rods poking out of the fire bit. The leader pulled out one of the rods, the tip a bright orange due to the heat of the flame. He held the red tip close to Sans's face. Sans leaned back, feeling the heat of the iron rod on his collagen (what bones are made of).

"Instead, we're going to have a good time." The leader said, and with that, he pulled up one of San's jacket sleeves, and jabbed the poker onto his arm. Sans screamed, feeling the red tip burn his collagen. It felt like he was touching the tip of a stove turned onto maximum height. Except he couldn't pull away. He heard a cracking sound come from his arm. The leader removed the burning rod, and Sans started to gasp for air. He looked down, and saw that his bone had cracked severely. He could see his bright blue blood begin to pour out from the wound. The leader handed the rod to the man next to the grill, who placed it back into the fire, and gave him another one.

The leader looked at Sans, glee written over his face. Sans was sweating from fear, his breathing almost sounding like a cry.

"Are you having a good time?" the leader asked, and jabbed Sans's arm with the new iron rod.

***

This continued for what seemed like months to Sans. He couldn't really keep track of time with there being no daylight or watch in the room. For him there were only to timesets for him. The time when he's alone, and the time when he's visited. At least once a day, or so he thought, the group would visit him, and teach him various types of torture methods, using him as the example. They had previously tried waterboarding on him. They brought down a table with arm and leg straps, and tried to tie him in. He fought back, but he was weak from the other torture methods, and one hit from them was enough to daze him and his low HP. then they proceeded to waterboard him. It felt like he was drowning. Everything was becoming darker around him as he slowly lost consciousness. They did this to him multiple times. But the worst one for Sans was when they force-fed him. They brought down a jar filled with something glowing a faint silvery color, and proceeded to open it.

"What is that?" Sans asked, his voice hoarse from screaming. The man holding the jar placed his hand in, and pulled out the silvery material. It slipped through his hands like dust. Then San realized that it WAS dust.

"Froggit." The man said with a smile, and shoved it into Sans's mouth. Sans tried to spit it out, but another man covered his mouth and vomer bone(the two holes for our noses). He had no choice but to swallow. The man let go of his mouth, and Sans tried to vomit the remains. But they continued to stuff it into his mouth and forcing him to swallow it. When the visiting time was over, Sans made a noise that was similar to a scream of torture and a sob of hopelessness. It wasn't until a few weeks later that the men beat Sans so hard that when he fell unconscious, he didn't wake up.


	5. 5 years later

He could hear beeping. It was a strange high-pitched beeping, going off every second. It never changed its pitch either. It would always stay the same. Sans wanted the beeping noise to stop, as it was annoying him, so he tried to tech out and see if he could find an off-switch to the beeping. But he couldn't see. He was in pitch blackness because his eyes were still closed. So he tried opening them. What he saw was a blinding white light. Everything was so bright, he had to close his eyes again. But he didn't want to be in the dark, so he tried to keep his eyes open as best he could. When they finally adjusted to the harsh light, he could see that he was in a bed, and no longer a chair. The bed was rather warm and comfortable, unlike the top half of his body, where all he was wearing was a white smock. There were bandages and cast covering his arms, and there was a needle plunged into his right hand, the needle was attached to a tube that had a clear liquid float from a pouch into his hand. Then he noticed that there was something on his face, pumping air into his vomer bones. He tried to raise his left hand to touch it, because his right hand was too sore to move, but his left hand was being held by someone else's. He turned his head to see a beautiful girl sleeping, holding onto his hand for dear life. She had sharp, elegant features, her cheekbones high up and her lips thick and perfectly shaped. She had chocolate colored hair that reached down to the center of her back,  the right side pulled back by a bone shaped hair clip. She wore a black and white tunic that had a baroque blur inkwash pattern and sleeves that stopped at the elbow. With it she wore a simple pair of black jeans and a dirty pair of black converse, the alley of the shoelace beginning to peel off. She had a charm bracelet on her right wrist, the chain covered with charms shaped to look like monsters from the Underground.

"F-fr-fri-fri-Frisk?" Sans stuttered, looking at the girl with a half-asleep expression. The girl twitched in her sleep, and looked at Sans with tired eyes. But she quickly awoke and gasped at seeing Sans. Her eyes began to brim with tears that quickly began to flow down her cheeks.

"Sans!" She screamed. A doctor ran in, thinking that something horrible had happened, but his look of fear quickly turned into on of relief when he saw the scene before him. Frisk lunged at Sans and hugged him gently, not trying to hurt him. Sans raised his left hand and wrapped it around her back, trying his best to hug her back.

"F-Frisk?" Sans said again. Frisk responded by placing a kiss on Sans's forehead, causing him to blush a bright blue very strongly. Frisk was sobbing into his shoulder blade, gasping for when she needed air.

"Sans! You woke up! Thank God!" Frisk wailed, not letting go of him.

"Wh-what do y-you mean? S-su-sure I sle-sleep a lot, bu-but I alw-always wake up." He said, his speech for some reason slurring and stuttering. Frisk finally let go of Sans and looked at him with blurry eyes. The doctor, who was just recently watching the small display of affection, came over and began to check Sans's eyes with a small flashlight. Sans squinted at first, but realized what the doctor was doing and tried to leave them open. The doctor smiled and put away the flashlight, which Sans hoped was a good thing.

"Other than the minor speech stutter, which is common for waking monsters and will go away in about a week or two, he seems perfectly fine. Be grateful that he's a monster, and not a human who has recently woken up." The doctor said to both himself and Frisk. That's when Sans noticed that the doctor wasn't a human, but a monster. He was like a humanoid reptile, his body covered in bright green scales instead of skin. His face was thinner that most humans, his cheekbones jutting out and his chin pointier. He had eyes that looked human, but were yellow with a black pupil. He also had small ears, which had a small frill encircle the outer part, and a flat nose. His hands seemed to be more jointed and had claws that were filed down to be less sharp. But he would still be considered handsome, even humans had to admit it. Sans looked past the doctor and saw that he even had a small tail poking out of his coat like Alphys. The doctor noticed that Sans was looking at his appearance, and a sad smile appeared on his thin lips.

"That's right. You've just woken up. Well, monsters are allowed better jobs, just to let you know." The doctor said. Sans felt a smile creep up, and he looked at Frisk, who was holding his left hand once again.

"G-go-good job, Frisk. T-to thi-think that you wo-wou-would do that so qu-qui-qui-quickly. I re-rem-remember when you sai-said that th-that was what you wa-wan-wanted to do ne-ne-next." Sans said to Frisk, hoping that she could understand him. Frisk's happy expression slowly turned into one of dismay, and Sans felt like he said the wrong thing.

"Sans. Do you remember anything?" Frisk asked.

"Ye-yes. We were wa-watching Alien, then so-some men ca-came and to-took me and th-then-" Sans abruptly stopped talking when memories came back of what happened to him. The burning rods, the water, the beating. The dust. Sans felt his left eye quickly activate, and everything around him began to glow a cyan blue. The beeping was getting faster and faster until it was a blur. The doctor screamed and quickly threw off his coat, which was now in bright blue flames. Some of the medical equipment around him began to float. But Sans didn't react. All he could remember were those long torturous hours.

"Sans!" Frisk yelled, and placed a hand on his cheek. Sans began to calm down, and everything was gently floating back to its proper place on the ground. Frisk wrapped her arms around Sans once again. The beeping slowed back down to its original pace, and Sans breathed in Frisk's scent. She smelled like tea leaves and lemon. He felt his eye deactivate.

"It's okay. Just skip that part." Frisk said, pulling away from Sans but still holding his hand. 

"An-and the-then I wo-woke up here." Sans finally finished. Frisk looked down quickly, then looked back up at Sans.

"Sans, what happened was that you were kidnapped by the Hunters, an extremist group for human supremacy. You went missing for three months, then someone found you in the middle of the street, in a deep coma." 

Shock began to grasp Sans's mind when he realized what she was saying.

"Frisk, h-ho-how old ar-are y-you?" Sans asked.

Frisk continued to look down, staring at the holding hands. When she looked up, it was like she was being scolded.

"I just turned twenty a week ago. Sans, you've been in a coma for five years."


	6. Week After Previous

After the day when he woke up, Sans had to go through some rehabilitation to see if his nerves and brain signals were working properly. It wasn't that hard, in all honesty. Because he was a monster, and he was made of magic, he didn't have the same problems from waking up with a coma like humans do. He could move his limbs just fine, think perfectly, his eyes worked properly, as well as his touch, smell, and taste perception. His stutter even went away after awhile. So far, everything was slowly becoming normal. Papyrus came to visit often, as well as Undyne and Alphys. Over the five years that Sans has been in a coma, Undyne and Alphys got married. Undyne got a job at Toriel's school as the gym teacher, and Alphys was still working with the CIA. From what Frisk told him, Asgore and Toriel got back together, and were even expecting another child soon. They were going to name him Asriel Jr. Papyrus even got together with someone at the school. Her name was Phoebe, and she was considered one of the shyest people in the entire school. She had incredibly short black hair, as well as big doe-brown eyes. When Sans first met her, she practically clung to Papyrus sometimes, afraid that he would come up and attack her. But during the time she and Papyrus came to visit, she slowly grew to the point where she could talk comfortably around Sans. The doctor frequently visited Sans as well, saying that Sans was his only patient, which sounded strange to Sans.

"Usually a doctor is supposed to have more than one patient." Sans said in a questionable manner. At this the doctor, whose name was Jaden, smiled embarrassingly.

"Well, in all honesty, I just graduated from medical school." 

Sans wasn't that surprised at hearing this.

"Makes sense. I mean, you have one patient, and monsters earned the right to get better jobs only a few years ago. But then how'd you become one so quickly?" Sans asked. Jaden smiled another embarrassing smile.

"They said that I was doing so well that I didn't need the other teachings. And besides, I was in medical school while we were in the Underground, so I already know a lot of the stuff. So they let me be a doctor that specializes in monster health. Of course, they're still having me learn human health, so I am still technically in medical school." He says.

"Cool." Was all that Sans replied.

And so Sans continued to go through his therapy, until he was finally allowed to leave the hospital. Frisk brought a pair of clothes, which was a light gray sweater and black jeans, because it was winter and it was snowing. And, of course, she brought Sans his blue jacket. For some reason, the fur was removed from the hood.

"What happened to the fur?" Sans asked her. Frisk just looked away, sadness tearing up her eyes and trembling her lips.

"When... when we found you, you were covered in blood. Both yours and human. We got it out of the rest of your jacket, but the fur was permanently stained." 

Sans didn't say anything. He just put the jacket on and smiled, hoping that his growing fear wasn't showing. 

So they waited while Papyrus filled out the release forms. Sans sat in the waiting room, about to fall asleep when Frisk suddenly sat next to him and leaned onto his shoulder. Sans looked away from Frisk, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. It stayed like that for awhile, just them being silent while Papyrus struggled to sign the forms.

"You know, we can finally finish the movie. I haven't been able to watch it recently, mostly because it's better to watch with someone else." Frisk suddenly said, looking up at him with innocent eyes. That weird feeling crept back up into Sans's stomach and chest. But this time it was much stronger. He had been in a coma for such a long time, yet Frisk was always there, hoping that one day he would wake up. He couldn't deny this weird feeling in his chest. When he and Papyrus were alone while he was still recovering, Sans asked him if he knew what this feeling was, and Papyrus looked slightly shocked.

"YOU'VE NEVER FELT THIS WAY ABOUT ANYONE BEFORE, SANS?" Papyrus asked, his voice loud in the hospital room.

"No. I started feeling this way when Frisk helped me out on Freedom Day. And it's been coming back whenever Frisk is around." Sans answered, placing his hand where the feeling emanated from.

"Well you see, Sans, that feeling is called love.' Papyrus replied, his voice quiet for once. 

'Love, well, is what you get when you first feel a mutual attraction to somebody. Like, for example, their looks or humor. So you start hanging out with each other. And it slowly turns into love, which is where you feel calm and at peace around them, that they fix every problem in the world just by being there, and that you live and breath for that person. And they feel the same for you. Like me and Phoebe." 

Sans could no longer deny this feeling called love in his soul. He felt all those feelings for frisk. That she can fix anything, that she's perfect. He just hopes that she feels the same.

"Welp, only one way to find out." He thought.

"Actually, I was wondering if you and I could do something else." Sans replied.  Frisk sat up straight and looked at him.

"Like what?" She asks, curiosity giving her eyes a lighter color than they usually were.

"I was wondering if... if you'd go-" Sans was quickly interrupted when Jaden walked into the room with Papyrus, smiling and holding pieces of paper that were covered in ink. Frisk looked up expectantly at Jaden, and he held out the form to Sans.

"You are now allowed to leave the hospital. We'll just need to check on you for physical therapy every now and then." 

Sans took the paper, but his attention was turned towards Frisk when she jumped in excitement and gave Jaden a hug. He returned it. Sans felt slightly disturbed at seeing this, because this hug seemed more than just a friendly one. But what set him back was what Frisk said.

"Thank you so much, Jaden. This means a lot to me." And with that, she kissed Jaden.

Sans could feel his soul break in two.


	7. 3 Months Later

"Thanks for helping me carry my books, Sans." Frisk acknowledged, trying to stifle a giggle as Sans made the books' covers flap up and down like a bird's wings. Sans felt giddiness grip his heart for a while, before he realized that he shouldn't be feeling that way about her anymore. The giddiness slowly eased away, and the books began to sink down to the floor like his soul was. When Frisk began to stare at him with a slightly quizzical look, he immediately smiled and made sure that the books were still being birds for a day.

"So, Frisk. How exactly did you and Jaden meet? And how did he become my doctor?" Sans asked. Even after a month of being awake, Sans never asked about Frisk and Jaden, but instead flowered in hatred at the man that stole Frisk. He started hanging out more by himself, studying science for his major in college. Frisk wanted to still be the monsters ambassador, but Sans wanted to become what his father did. Although, he didn't need to study determination like his father did. Frisk just thought that Sans had found something that interested him, but Papyrus knew what it really was.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL HER?" Papyrus asked as Sans finished reading electrical theories for the fiftieth time.  
"Because she might not like me that way in return. And worse, if she thought that I was trying to separate her and Jaden, she would hate me." Sans replied. He just felt a little bit, empty inside. 

Sans was quickly broken out of his flashback when Frisk grabbed his arm and pulled him back as he was about to bump into another student. The student was human, with dark hair and eyes. But his eyes turned into a slight hint of red when he had some of the coffee that he was carrying spill onto him when he tried to avoid hitting Sans.  
"Watch where you're going!" The human yelled, trying to shove Sans with his stack of books he was carrying. Sans avoided it with his nimble speed, and the student just ended up stumbling forward idiotically. Sans felt a chuckle escape his teeth. The student looked at Sans again with a slightly murderous glare. But when he saw Frisk, it turned into one of embarrassing smugness.  
"Hey, Frisk. How are you? Still hanging around with the Huns, I see." He said. Sans felt anger flare up, his eye beginning to activate. But Frisk stopped him by stepping up and staring at him with an intense glare.  
"Don't call my friends that. It is a horrible word. And I find those who say it to be horrible people."  
The student seemed even more embarrassed.  
"Sorry. Didn't mean anything by it. It's just a term that is used carelessly these days, and I decided to do it as well."  
Sans could see that he was lying. It was obvious. But he would give the student the satisfaction of getting away this time. Sans couldn't tell if Frisk knew he was lying or not.  
"Actually, there is a party that the college is having in a few days. Kind of like a Christmas party.I'm part of the ticket group, and I think I can get you two tickets to the party for free. Just to kind of day sorry." Sans could tell that Frisk was about to say no to his offer, and acted quickly.

"Sure, we'll come. I'll take time out of my day to treat you and your friends." He said, his teeth forming into a small grin. Sans could see anger and annoyance burn in his eyes. But he didn't talk back or anything. He just walked away. As soon as he was out of earshot, Frisk turned to face Sans.

"Why'd you accept the tickets?" She asked. Sans could see a hint of annoyance in her look of confusion.  
"I just thought that it would be something fun that you and Jaden could do."  
At hearing this, Frisk grew even more confused.  
"But, the tickets are for you and me. Jaden would have to buy his own ticket."  
"No. I'll give him my ticket. Parties aren't exactly my thing. I'll probably go visit Grillby's new restaurant." Sans answered. He didn't tell her, but he would love to go with Frisk. But he didn't want to cause suspicion in Jaden about the fact that he loved Frisk. He was about to start walking with the flying books in air, but what Frisk said made him stop.  
"No. I want you to come with me. Jaden doesn't like parties that much. And besides, I want to hang out with my friend."  
Sans felt a slight bit of happiness creep into his soul, and he quickly turned to Frisk with a big smile instead of his usual lazy one.  
"I'd be happy to hang out with my best friend as well." He said, and continued to walk with the books. Frisk had to jog slightly to keep up with Sans new, much quicker pace.


	8. 1 Month Later

"Do I look good, Papyrus?' Sans asked.

"SANS, YOU'RE WEARING THE SAME TYPES OF CLOTHES YOU ALWAYS WEAR!" Papyrus exclaimed. What he was saying was true. Sans was wearing the same jacket and worn-out tennis shoes that he always wore, and that the only difference in his clothes were that he was wearing a grey turtle-neck sweater, and and black jeans for the cold weather outside. 

"I know, because I always look good in this."  
Papyrus just sighed and said nothing. He could never get Sans to take off the jacket. After all, it was a present from their father before he died of unnatural causes. 

"WELL, JUST HAVE FUN AT THE PARTY!!!" Was all Papyrus said to Sans' remark.  
And so Sans waited for Frisk where they usually hung out and studied together, which was the college fountain. While waiting, he did all of these unnecessary acts, such as re-tie his shoelaces and make sure his pockets were free of lint. 

"Hey, Sans, you ready to go?" He heard behind him. Sans turned to see Frisk standing behind him, and quickly turned away so she couldn't see him blush. She was wearing a peach-colored, loose floral blouse, with the flowers a collage of orange and pink. She wore a bright blue pair of leggings, which separate you would think that they would not go together, but actually combined very nicely. On her feet were these silver sandals that sparkled with every step. And to top it off, she was wearing this little golden-flower hairpin. It didn't exactly go with the outfit, but she always wore that hairpin with everything, no matter what. Sans had once asked her where she got it, and she would just look away and say "from a friend long gone," and that would be the end of the conversation. But today she was smiling, looking at Sans with a look that meant to be annoyed, but she was too happy to be.

"Why don't you ever wear anything else?" She said in a fake annoying tone.

"I am wearing something different. I'm wearing jeans and a sweater. And I don't need to change, I'm always this handsome." Sans replied. Frisk couldn't help but giggle.   
And so they walked to where the party was supposed to be, talking about college work and telling bad jokes. It wasn't that far, it was just the college gym rented out and decorated. 

There were two people sitting at a cheap looking plastic table in front of the doors of the gym, taking tickets from fellow students and telling the guy at the doors to let them in. When Sans and Frisk approached, their faces were a mixture of false pleasantly and true disgust. Sans could guess what, or who, they were disgusted with. But they didn't say anything when Sans and Frisk gave them their tickets, and were allowed in.

One thing about the party was that there was a lot of effort put into it. There was a big dance floor put in the center, and even a transportable bar at the left. Flashing lights and a disco ball was built into the ceiling, and everyone inside was either dancing, drinking, or talking. In the corner there was a dj who, if they squinted their eyes they could see that it was Napstablook playing one of his new tunes.

"This actually looks like it might be fun." Frisk said to Sans, having to raise her voice so Sans could hear. Sans nodded and simply said, "well let's go have fun then. He walked into the crowd, with Frisk following him.   
They did have fun. They danced until their heels and sides ached, chatted with other people until they grew bored of the conversation, and drank until they felt dizzy. Or, at least Sans did. Frisk wasn't old enough to drink, so she just had a Sierra Mist while Sans drank as much Ketchup as he could handle. It wasn't until the party was almost over that the fun stopped.   
Frisk and Sans were walking back a bit early, feeling like they were finished with the party, when a group of men walked up. It was that guy who gave them the tickets in the first place. Frisk was just going to walk past them, but she had to help Sans walk, so she was too slow to lose the group.

"Hey, Frisky. How was the party?" The guy asked. Frisk blushed at the name he called her, remembering it all too well from the guys that would try and get her attention. Sans saw that look of embarrassment on her face, and was about to turn and tell them a few words that he wouldn't say in front of Papyrus, but Frisk gripped his hand tightly, and pulled him along.   
But the men followed them, keeping up with their brisk pace. It wasn't long before Sans felt someone bump against his back. He felt a hand grip his wrist and pulled it out of Frisk's grip. He was pushed harshly to the sidewalk, and because of the momentum, he stumbled onto his side. Fortunately, because of the cold weather, he decided to put up his hoodie (despite him having no skin to feel the cold) and it cushioned his skull so that the fall hurt less than it should've.  
He looked up to see that the man was holding Frisk by her wrist rather tightly. She tried to twist it out of his grip, but it was so tight you could hear the strange sticky-like sound that came from skin rubbing against another.

"What do you want from me?" Frisk asked in a commanding tone. The man glared at her, a wierd expression plastered on his face. Sans could see Frisk falter slightly under his glare, which was something that is very rare.

"Frisk, I've been asking you outfit over a year now. But you ignore me, and instead go out with a Hun."

"I thought I said that I hated that word." Frisk interrupted. It was obvious to Sans that she was trying to avoid the subject that the boy was talking about.  
Sans was about to get up and tell the man to leave her alone with the help of his magic eye, but he felt a boot hit his shoulder blade sharply and push him back to the sidewalk. Sans looked up and saw that it was one of the group members.

"Stay down, Hun." Was all he said. Sans felt his eye activate, and he tried to throw the man off, but he was stopped when he noticed that Frisk was panicking.

"Let me go! I did nothing to you! Just please!" She said. Tears were beginning to stream down her cheeks. The man didn't listen to her and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Why do you taint your presence with these Huns?" Was all he said, and his hand began to move closer to Frisk's chest.  
Sans has had enough.

He could feel his eye activate, and he launched the guy holding him down through the air. The man holding onto Frisk looked up, and his look of drunken triumph turned into one of fear.   
Sans began to walk towards him, no T even taking his time because he was so enraged. So enraged, in fact, that he almost didn't see the knife that the man was pressing against Frisk's neck.

"If you come anywhere near me, I'll shove it straight through." He said. Sans stayed still, the shadow of his hood covering his eyes. But his left eye still glowed in the dark, giving him a much more menacing look. 

"Behind you." Was all Sans said.   
The man turned around, and was shocked to see a floating skull of an unknown animal behind him that simply opened its mouth and grabbed the mans head. It did not kill him, but simply flung him across the street, where he fell unconscious.   
Frisk fell down onto her knees, and began to sob. Sans finally began to calm down, and ran over. He placed his hand on her shoulder. But Frisk flung herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Sans knew it wasn't the perfect time, but he couldn't help but blush.

"It's fine. Nothing else is going to happen. I'm here for you." Sans said, putting his arms around Frisk's shoulders. For a while they just sat there, holding onto each other while Frisk's wails slowly turned intonsob, and then whimpers. She looked up at Sans and quietly said "I want to go home." Sans nodded and stood up.   
They walked home together, holding onto each other's hand.


	9. 3 Years Later

Sans was having trouble breathing. He blamed his nerves for that. 

But then again, who wouldn't be nervous at their college graduation?  
He had troubles with his college graduation robes. They were a bit too big for him, despite him growing a few inches over the years. He never really measured himself, but he could now come up to Papyrus's shoulder blade instead of his rib-cage. However, that did not mean that he was big enough for the robes he borrowed from his brother. 

The sleeves drooped over Sans' phalanges, and the yoke of the robe slightly hung off his shoulders, making him look like a child trying on adult clothing. Even the hat was the slightest bit too big, with one of the corners sliding down his skull and becoming all crooked. No matter how many times he would straighten it, one of the sides would ever so slowly fall until he looked like someone that could care less about his appearance at the graduation.

He was, once again, attempting and failing to straighten his hat in the small mirror of his college room to look at least presentable to the other college students and their parents, when he heard a knock on his door.

"It's open." Sans said, too busy trying to fix his hat to make a pun. Even a bad one.

He heard he doorknob twist and click, and the door creaked open. In the reflection of the mirror he could see that his visitor was Frisk. She was dressed in her graduation robes as well but, unlike Sans's, hers fit her very well, with only the sleeves drooping slightly over her thin knuckles. 

Sans, not expecting Frisk to visit, quickly turned around, clumsily knocking off some of the items on the desk underneath. Quickly, Sans tried to catch them in midair, but only succeeded in knocking them away and making a slightly bigger mess. 

Frisk giggled slightly, unable to hide the fact that her surprising Sans was a bit funny to her. Sans couldn't help but blush in embarrassment, his hand moving to the back of his head to rub it, which was a classic nervous twitch. But in doing so, he accidentally hit his hat, which he had spent so long to try and balance perfectly so it wouldn't tilt, and it quickly flopped over and covered his right eye. Frisk giggled again. Sans pouted, frustration building within his chest.

"Having trouble?" Frisk said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Yes." Sans replied, pudding out the right side of his cheek bone. People have asked him how he can puff out his cheeks if he's made of bones, and he would simply say "magic."  
Frisk giggled again, and attempted herself to fix his hat, however it simply slipped back down. She tried again, and failed. Tried, failed. Tried, failed. Sans stayed still, continuing to pout.  
Frisk was focusing so hard on making his hat straight that her tongue was sticking out and her eyes were narrowed in concentration. Sans wouldn't admit it, but she looked really adorable with that look.  
It was awhile before Frisk finally gave up, and took a step back. She reached into her sleeve and, after fumbling for something, undid a safety pin that was keeping her left sleeve rolled up. The sleeve tumbled down and covered her entire hand, and she quickly clipped it to Sans's hat, making sure to not poke him with it.  
Frisk once again straightened Sans's hat back into place, however it stayed straight instead of falling back over Sans's eye. 

"Wow. Thanks Frisk." Was Sans could say, happy that his hat was finally wearable for him.

"No problem." Frisk replied, giving Sans a small smile. Sans remembered that smile, because it always made the people around her feel appreciated, like they had someone that would listen and care about them. But it meant something else to Sans. He wanted to tell her what her smile meant to him, when he remembered a question that he meant to ask her awhile back.

"Frisk, why are you here at my dorm?"

Frisk's eyes widened in realization, and screamed out "we're late!"  
Without an explanation, Frisk grabbed Sans's hand and pulled him along to their graduation ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluff chapter :)


	10. 1 Year Later

Frisk p.o.v. (Wot?! Different P.O.V.?!)

Frisk was, and had been running to tell her friend the news. It has been awhile since she's seen Sans, what with her job as ambassador and Sans's job as "magicist(magic scientist)."  
She had been traveling around the entire world of The Ground fighting for the rights of the monsters, along with helping Toriel take care of Asriel JR.   
And let's not forget Jayden. Obviously Frisk had to spend time with her boyfriend.

But right now she needed to spend time with her old friend. She hasn't seen Sans since their graduation party, when she had gotten her degree in Political science and Sans his degree in "Magic Studies," which was a degree made to better understand the hidden magic in The Ground. Even though it was their graduation party, Sans had seemed a bit distant during the party. He didn't even talk that much with Papyrus, who had spent most of the party either talking with Pheobe or gazing dreamily at Mettaton*. Frisk had spent most of her time with Jayden or her parents. Asgore and Toriel seem to really like Jayden, which was always a good thing for a couple. But when she asked where Sans had gone, most people said that they had no idea where he was, but when she asked Alphys, she said that Sans was outside, sitting in the yard. 

"M-m-maybe he wants some alone time, Frisk."

But Frisk ignored Alphys and walked outside, to see Sans lying down and looking up at the stars. Despite it being a graduation party, Sans was dressed in his everyday attire. Frisk tried to sneak up on him as well as she could in her dress and high heels, which she was actually doing pretty well (thanks to Mettaton's dance lessons). 

After maneuvering around, she finally got close enough and heard Sans mumble

"How do I tell her? She'll just reject me."

Frisk was confused. What was he talking about? Did Sans like someone? 

"If I told her, she'll hate me."

Frisk felt bad for just eavesdropping, so she decided to finally let Sans know she was there.

"What're you talking about?"

Sans jumped slightly and sat straight up, his bones locked with tenseness. But he relaxed once he saw that it was Frisk.

"Oh, nothing, just a girl I like. I've liked her for years, but I've always been afraid to tell her." Sans said, his eyes dimming in sadness. Frisk tried her best to sit next to him while still trying to be modest in her dress.

"Well, I could go into a ridiculously long monologue about how you shouldn't be afraid, but I'll simply tell you that you shouldn't be afraid, just tell her." Frisk said, smiling at Sans, who glumly smiled back.

"Kiddo. If only you knew."

*

Frisk was brought back to reality when she saw that she was about to pass San's hotel that he was currently living at. In almost a comical way, Frisk skid across the sidewalk and ran into the building. She rushed to the counter and slammed her hands down. The hotel receptionist looked at her weirdly as Frisk tried to catch her breath.

"Can you.. Tell me which... room Sans Gaster lives in?" Frisk panted out, not even looking at the receptionist as she was hunched over to try and catch her breath even quickker.

"He's in room 315,' the receptionist said in a questioning tone, 'do you ne-"

"Thanks!" Frisk interrupted and quickly ran to the stairs. The elevator would take too long. She rushed, skipping a stair at a time, until she reached the third floor. She quickly flung the door open and ran down the hallway.

309...

311...

313...

315! Frisk once again skidded to a halt and knocked as hard and quickly as she could. It was awhile before Sans finally opened the door, which was almost enough time for Frisk to catch her breath.

"Frisk? What're you doing here?"

"Can... I come in?"

"Yeah. you don't need to ask me that. You're always welcome here." Sans said, opening the door wider to let her in. Frisk slightly stumbled in, still panting for air. For awhile, the only sound that was heard was Frisk's heavy breathing. When she finally caught her breath, she turned to face Sans, who was casually leaning on his wall with a confused expression covering his face.

"I have some news." Frisk squealed.

"Really, what?"

"Well first, do you notice anything different about me?"

Sans pondered this for a few moments.

"Um... new haircut?"

Frisk stifled a laugh at this. 

"Honestly, Sans. I bet you pay more attention to your work than your social life."

"Well, if I didn't, then my theory of harnessing the magic in the air to fuel cars and planes would quickly be proven ridiculous." Sans retorted, pointing sarcastically at Frisk. Frisk just let the laugh roll off her tongue. Her eyes were squinted slightly, but she swore she could see Sans blush a bit 

"Um, Frisk I have something I need to tell you too." Sans uneasily scratched the back of his skull, not meeting Frisk in the eye.

"Really? What is it?"

"No, you tell me yours-"

"No no. Just go ahead."

Sans stiffened slightly, and he was definitely blushing. 

"Alright. Well, remember that I told you I had a crush on someone, and that you said I should just tell her?" Sans asked, turning away slightly.

"Yes, of course. what does it-" Frisk stopped when she connected two and two together. Slowly she felt her cheeks begin to blush as well, and a tight, almost painful feeling pulsate within her chest.

"...How long?" was all she could say.

"... Since we got out of the Underground." Sans said. There was another awkward moment, and the feeling in Frisk's chest grew tighter. But she could easily tell that the feeling was not love.

It was hate.

"Frisk, I know that you must be-" Sans said, walking towards her, however he was stopped when Frisk angrily shoved her left hand in front of his face.

And showed him her engagement ring.

San's eye sockets widened in shock. He slowly began to step back.

"wh-wha-" Sans stuttered.

"That's my news." Frisk said, reaching into her pocket and giving Sans the invitation to her and Jayden's wedding.

"Frisk... I-"

"Don't say anything to me! You know, maybe you could have told me before I started dating someone else, instead of trying to ruin my relationship!" Frisk screamed at him. Sans flinched and looked down at the floor in shame. 

Frisk stormed past Sans and grabbed the door in anger. She flung it open, hearing the door hit the wall. When she was out of the room, she grabbed the handle.

"You can come or not. I couldn't care less. I was also going to ask if you would like to be our ring bearer, but I guess that's not an option." She spat at Sans, and slammed the door behind her. Before the door was closed, Frisk saw that Sans's shoulders were heaving, and she could hear him sobbing.

She felt the tears running down her cheeks as well. She ran, trying to lose the sound of her own sobs to the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I made Papyrus bisexual in this


	11. 9 Months Later

Frisk P.O.V.

Frisk thought this day would never come. She remembered it as though it were only a few days ago. Jayden taking her out to dinner, then taking her to the famed bridge of the Ground Capital. While looking out, he asked her what her favorite tv show was. This got her into a serious fan girl stage, her voice elated when she spoke about her favorite characters and seasons. She literally twirled around when she spoke about the epic fight between the two main characters. But, when she completed her twirl, she saw that Jayden was holding a delicate ring in between his index and thumb. She felt her heart stop, and her throat constricted when she gasped in surprise

"I asked you the same question when we first began to date. I just thought it would be best to complete it full circle."  
At saying this, Jayden quickly got down onto his right knee and held out the ring to Frisk.

"Frisk Dreemur, will you marry me?"

It was obvious what she said next, otherwise she wouldn't be here, before the wedding rehearsal, attempting by herself to put on the fancy dress that Toriel was making her wear.

"Just because it's the rehearsal and you cant wear your dress in front of Jayden doesn't mean you can't look nice." She said. Frisk didn't like to fight, so she simply agreed and was putting I this light blue dress that covered almost every inch of her skin, ankles to wrist.   
Well, it wasn't covering her back, because she was having trouble getting the zipper up. Despite her being flexible after Mettaton's dancing lessons, she still couldn't reach the middle of her back.

"Seriously, after saving the entire monster race, I'm having trouble with a DRESS of all things!" She was broken out of her concentration when she heard a small, hesitant knock on her bedroom door.

"Just give me another minute! I'm having trouble."

"Frisk, it's me. Can I... come in?"  
Frisk felt her eyes widened. She hadn't heard that voice in almost a year. She stopped trying to zip her dress and faced the door. 

"Come in."

The doorknob clicked, and the hinges squeaked as Sans slowly walked in, the look of shyness and past guilt clinging onto his features. After coming in, he stood there for a short while, as well as Frisk, neither one speaking.

"So... You like really nice." Sans complimented

"Why are you here?" Frisk wanted to be direct. She didn't have time for idle chitchat. Sans was caught off guard with her approach, and shied away a bit.

"I... I..." He stuttered

"Well?" She sneered.

"I'm sorry."  
Frisk was not expecting that. She could fell the strange weight I her stomach slowly fade away, and her brain was trying to piece together what he was saying.

"I know you're happy. I mean, you have this great guy going out with you and wanting to spend the rest of his life with you, and here I come in, telling you how I feel. I don't want to ruin your relationship at all. If anything, I'm happy your in a relationship with him. I-"   
Sans was cut off when Frisk ran to him and hugged him. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Uhhhh..." Was all Sans could say.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said such a horrible thing to my best friend." She said, her voice cracking on the word friend. She couldn't help it. She started to gently sob into his shoulder. Sans's arms hesitantly began to pat her back, knowing that that was how you comfort someone in a movie and not knowing a better way.   
When Frisk finally caught her breath and took a step back, she saw that Sans was hardly fazed at all. He was smiling, trying his best to not make her feel upset.

"So he really has accepted that I love someone else.' Frisk though, 'There's no pain in just telling him."

"You know, there was another reason why I was so upset with you."  
Sans didn't say anything, and just raised a non-existent eyebrow. 

"I.. Used to have a crush on you."  
At hearing this, Sans lost his cool composure, and was beginning to fluster in an almost comical sort of way.

"I-uh-you the-uh...when?" Was all he could say.

"When I fell into the Underground. You helped me get through the hell of fighting others with all your bad puns, and your kindness as well."  
Sans calmed down slightly, and looked at Frisk with a bashful expression. Another awkward silence ensued, until Frisk broke the silence.

"Know that a still love Jayden, but I've wanted to this when I was younger."  
At saying that, she leaned in and kissed Sans.  
It wasn't one of those passionate kisses that you read in those crappy smut novels. It was small and quick. When she looked back at him, San was blushing to the point where his face was the color of the sky. But he suddenly broke into a smile.

"That's all I need. Come on, you're going to be late."  
Sans pulled Frisk along, who followed with a slight skip, forgetting about her zipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's your kiss! Enjoy it while it lasted!


	12. 6 Years Later

Sans waited outside of the building, taking off his jacket because it, since it was near the beginning of spring, it was starting to become a bit warmer. It was mostly quiet during this time of the day, a few hours after lunch break. However, Sans has just had his, due to his work schedule being very unusual (he can thank his career for that). He was eating at Grillby's when he had gotten a message from Frisk, asking for a quick request. sans, being the skeleton he was, agreed to help her.  
It was awhile, but soon the giant doors swung open, and children, from ages 6 to 12, swarmed out. not just human children as well, but monster children. It has been more than twenty years since the monsters have been freed, and all of the restrictions against monsters have been removed. Seeing all of the children and monster children tumble out of it for the day so they could go home or go play sports, made Sans feel a warm feeling inside his stomach. 

Most of the children were all clustered together, so Sans had to search through the sea of black, brown, blonde, white, blue and other hair colors. However, instead of Sans finding the one he was sent to look for, she found him.

"Uncle Sans!" He heard a slightly shrill voice cry out, and he turned to see Frisk's daughter Macy run towards him and wrap her arms around his stomach. Sans smiled as the little girl looked up at him with eager-filled eyes. She looked a lot like Frisk, except for the slight greenish tinge to her tan skin, her pointed ears, canines, and the yellow tint to her dark eyes. As well as the accelerated growth in her fingernails. 

"Heya kiddo. How was your day?" Sans asked, patting her mess of brown hair with his skeletal hand.

"Same as every other school day, why ask?" Macy was surprisingly mature for her age, probably because her parents were a doctor and an ambassador. But that didn't stop Sans from treating her like the small child she was, no matter how big of a brain she had.

"Because that's what every considerate Uncle will ask their not-really-biological-niece." Sans replied.  
Macy gave him a curious look, still (fortunately) too young to understanding biology and genetics (Frisk is gonna have a fun time explaining that to her). But she quickly reverted back to her happy self and began to pull on his hand, leaning in the direction to their house. But Sans had a different idea.

"Follow me. I know a really good shortcut." He said, jutting a skeletal thumb over his shoulder. Macey, having been picked up by Sans numerous times, smiled her bubbly smile and clung tightly to his arm. But it was more out of anticipation rather than fear.  
Sans quickly began to walk the opposite direction towards her house. When they reached the corner of the sidewalk, they turned left, and they were inside her home.  
Frisk and Jayden had bought a relatively small house, thinking "why waste all the money on a really big house if there's just us three in it?" It was two stories, however the upper floor consisted of only Macey's room and her playroom. Downstairs was a kitchen, dining room, and living room, with the entrance to the parents bedroom in the hallway between the dining room and kitchen room.  
Macey began to jump up and down in excitement, the tingling feeling of the teleportation tickling her skin. She rushed to the dining room, which was converted to her practice room, due to the parents finding the dining room pointless. Now all that was still in the room was a shelf covered with different brands of wine, which Macey liked to call the "bad-tasting grape juice," and a piano.   
It was the piano that Macey was sprinting towards, her small arms grabbing the stool and pulling with all of her tiny strength. As soon as she got it out a considerable length away from the piano, she hopped on, and tried to play a song.  
She only knew one song though, the one her mother had begun to teach her  at a younger age (see music above), however, she could never play the left hand and the right hand piece together yet. So she simply played each piece until she tried to put them together, then would stop when she couldn't figure it out any further.  
Sans was watching the small battle between the child and her coordination, when she looked up at him and patted the empty space next to her on the stool. Sans simply sat down, not saying a word while she pointed at the sheet music she was trying to read.

"What note is this?" She asked Sans, pointing at a note that wasn't on the lines of the sheet music, so it was usually hard to guess for beginners which note it was.

"That, kiddo, is a high C# (a C sharp), meant for your left hand to play. Like this." He informed her, and began to play that measure of the left hand song. Macey, being the impatient child she was, quickly swatted his hand away and began to play it herself. Sans chuckled quietly to himself and looked at the determination of this child to learn one simple song.  
Just like her mother, he thought.

"That's a very pretty song. Where'd your mother learn it?"

"Momma won't tell me, she just simply calls it 'His Song.'"

Sans, did not know why Frisk decided to call the music piece that of all names. He would've gone with 'Memory,' or something like that. But something in the back of his mind seemed to ache slightly at hearing the title.  
He was taken out of his thoughts when Macey looked up at him again and asked him "do you think 'His' is you?"  
At hearing this Sans began to laugh a bit. 

"No, Macey. I don't know a lot of things about your mother, but I know she didn't name that song after me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Macey was trying to play was "His Theme"


	13. 50 Years Later

The long life of Monsters was more of a curse.   
While the monsters stayed young, the humans around them continued to grow older. It was especially hard when the humans and monsters married and produced children.   
The child would be born with the normal human aging process...

At first.

When they begin to develop into adulthood, they begin to become more like their monster parent genetically. They begin to notice that they have certain powers, some amazing, others rather strange.  
They also begging to notice that they age much more slowly than their human parent.   
That is why Frisk, now 75, claps with her aged hands and smiling a wrinkled smile as her daughter, 14 in monster age, is bowing down in front of everyone as the play ends. Macey loved acting, so she joined the acting group of the monster school.  
It wasn't because of racial prejudice that there was a monster school, it is just that they are transferred to a monster school for learning reasons, so they are not stuck learning the same thing for many years. So when they reach the age of twelve, usually when people and monsters begin to "grow up," they are transferred.  
Macey was in her 3rd year in monster school, and she was already getting all of the lead roles in her acting group. She had a love for acting out stories. When she was younger she would pretend she was Uncle Sans, solving all of the Ground's problems. Or that she was Mettaton, dancing her way into people's hearts.   
Today she was pretending to be Helena from a Midsummer Nights Dream, doing so well one would think that she actually loved the boy who played Demetrius.  
However, as soon as she was off the stage, she became her old happy self again, joking with her friends and congratulating the director for his hard work.   
Sans and Frisk were waiting outside for Macey.  
Due to it being fall, it was much colder in the night than it was in the day.

"Dear, the wind seems to go straight through me." Frisk said to pass the time. Age had made her once smooth and airy voice wither down to the sound of two pebbles being rubbed together.  
Sans, without thought, took off his jacket and wrapped it around Frisk like he had done so many times. She thanked him and clutched at the worn edges of fabric with shaking hands. 

"No problem. After all, your chilled to the bone."

Frisk laughed at this, and waited with now a smile on her lips as Macey walked out of the studio. She looked at them with a face removed of makeup, revealing her naturally beautiful self, and gently hugged her mother and tackled Sans.

"Good job, kid."

"You did amazing, sweetheart."

Macey felt so excited at hearing these words, and began to chatter on about the play, such as 'Julie almost messed up her lines, but she quickly improved them and it ended up sounding better,' or 'when Ben fell that time was comedic improv, we didn't mean for that to happen but I'm glad it did.'  
And so she talked on with Sans and Frisk by her side, listening and occasionally throwing in a "really?" or "amazing." Or for Sans, just "cool."  
It wasn't a long walk to Frisk and Macey's car, which was Macey's birthday present for getting her learners permit (Frisk couldn't wait for her full fledged drivers license).

"Welp, I guess I'll take a shortcut back to my place. I have a day off tomorrow, and I need to be as prepared as possible for such a hard day." Sans said. Frisk just chuckled as Macey hopped into the drivers seat with giddiness.  
Sans felt a twinge in his chest, a feeling he hadn't felt in a while. He leaned down and gave Frisk a platonic kiss on the forehead. 

"Age has made you shorter than me."

"Goodbye, Sans, have a nice day." Frisk said with another chuckle.

"Bye."

Sans turned and walked away, his feet dragging on the concrete as he tried to break in the new sneakers Frisk surprised him with for his birthday.   
Everything had been going really well for Sans. He found a way to conserve energy by using magic instead of fuel, his brother was doing just fine with his policeman job, Alphys and Undyine were doing good as well, etc.  
Even Asriel JR. was well, his high school graduation coming sooner than the skeleton would think. 

"Well, life is good." Sans said to no one.

But it wouldn't stay that way.

Sans was broken from his thoughts by a scream.  
Macy's scream.

Sans quickly began to run back towards the car, fearing that something might have happened to Macey or Frisk or both.  
His fear made him forget about his teleport, and when he was in the parking lot, he was out of breath. But he kept running.  
When he reached the car, he saw Macey sitting on the ground over a figure clutching her chest.  
It didn't take Sans long enough to find out it was Frisk.


	14. 4 Months Later

"Well Frisk. Here we are. It's strange, in all honesty. I never thought I'd be seeing you like this." Sans said. His head was tilted downwards so the shadows would cover his tear filled eyes. He didn't want to look at it again. He didn't want to see it. Nevertheless, he looked up, and read the words again.

Frisk Mikhail  
2000-2076  
A loving wife, mother and friend.

Sans quickly looked back down again, the tears escaping the corners of his sockets. His chest began to convulse with sobs, and his throat tightened to try and keep those sobs stuck within his chest.

"It's not fair. Why'd you have to die? Why'd the monsters become cursed with long lives. Are we really that hated?'  
'Macey is starring in another play, and you won't be able to see it. Your brother is now studying politics and you won't see him graduate. Your father was re-elected for the bajilionth time as president of the Ground, and you can't see it."  
Sans couldn't continue, and he began to sob even more. It was awhile before he began to calm down. When his shoulder finally stopped heaving with his sobs, he looked back up at the grave with a sad smile etched into his skeletal teeth.  
"I remember that promise I gave Toriel all those years ago. To protect you, no matter what. Well, in all honesty I didn't want to. Something inside me told me to get rid of you, as quickly as possible. Because despite your appearance, you were dangerous to all monsters.'  
But, I didn't listen to that feeling. I tried to protect you as best as I could, without other monsters figuring out I was helping a human. You know the rest. Everyone grew to love you, you released us from the underground, etc.   
But that time when you helped me out. That's when I fell in love with you. When I wanted t truly protect you, and not just for some promise."   
Sans stood there in silence once again, looking at the grave. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flower, freshly picked and golden in color.

"You always loved these flowers. So does Macey. At first I didn't like them, but you made me grow to care about 'em too."   
Sans kneeled and gently placed the flower on top of the tombstone, the stone and metal cold against his phalanges. He kept his hand on the grave for a bit longer, reminiscing of days long ago.  
When he played the old whoopie-cushion-in-the-hand-trick on her,  
When he invited her to Grillby's,  
When he met her at his multiple jobs,  
When he distracted Undyne for that short amount of time,  
When he stacked hotdogs on her head,  
When he invited her to the MTT resort  
When they met at the kings palace,  
And when they escaped the Underground.  
Sans smiled one last time, and stood up.

"Thank you, Frisk. I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! I'm sorry it ended sad!
> 
> This was all from my Wattpad account, so if you want to see any of my original work, go there! (Shameless sponsoring)


End file.
